thelifeofteenagegirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Paxton
Ashley is a Antagonist in The Fabulous life of bratz. Bio Ashley unknowingly suffers from a severe personality disorder. Ashley's desire is to be Koby's girlfriend, but he is dating Nikki. Nikki was formerly Ashley's best friend during their sophomore year. Ashley's jealously ruined their friendship and she no longer has any friends. Ashley obsesses over Koby and plans to kill Nikki so that they can be together, and to get revenge on Nikki for betraying their friendship. In episode 20 part 2, she falls off a cliff. It is unknown is she died or not, as the whole series ended. The victims of Ashley Paxton A girl from the club - She held a gun up to Nikki and wanted to shoot her but Koby pushed Ashley's hand and Ashley accidentally shot a girl in the head. Ashley kept repeating that it wasn't her fault. Vanessa - Ashley punches Vanessa and stomped the back of Vanessa. Note: It was unknown that she was alive or dead. Mrs.Moody - She killed Mrs. Moody because, Mrs. Moody asked her if she liked to kill people, Ashley said yes and Mrs. Moody was frightened. Ashley broke Mrs. Moody's mirror and Ashley used a broken piece from it and stabbed Mrs. Moody to death. Hattie - She killed Hattie with a broken mirror piece because the plan didn't work. Amber and Chris - Amber was avoiding Ashley and spent more time on Chris. Ashley bursted into the room they both were in and asked Amber why she was avoiding her. Amber didn't want to help Ashley anymore, Ashley then pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. Amber told Ashley to stop, but it was too late, Ashley shot them both. Chanel - Ashley went to see Chanel in her room and asked where Nikki was but Chanel doesn't where she is and was interuppted by her studying. Ashley called her useless and pulled out her gun at Chanel. Ashley pulled the trigger. Relationships Nikki Hilton She used to be Nikki's best friend. But it was ended, due to her bipolar disorder, Ashley and Nikki are now arch rivals. Nikki forbids Ashley to see Koby because of how crazy she is and her previous incidents. Paris Vandenbosh Paris dose not want to hang out with or be seen by Ashley, In Episode 2 Ashley destroys Paris's gift for Felica, and in Episode 17 she does not invite her to Nikki's party, Paris often calls Ashley a "Hideuos Beast" Siernna Mackenize Siernna dose not like Ashley too, She dosent want to talk to her or anything, Siernna was the one who wittnessed Ashley and her car accident. Koby Woods Ashley has an Obsession\Crush with Koby that will never end, But Koby does not even like her, since he has Nikki as her girlfriend. Cameron Ashley dated Cameron Death After being in a deep depression and not gaining Koby's love, she attempted suicide by falling off of a cliff. She lost all of her friends, had no contact with her family, and didn't get Koby's love or Nikki's death, so she decided to kill herself, thinking she was no good for the world anymore. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Girls